Evly the Evil Queen
Stub}} Evly, commonly known as “The Evil Queen”, is the Main Antagonist of “The Wishing Spell” (The first book of “The Land of Stories” series). She is the inspiration of the Evil Queen from the story “Snow White”. She has terrified the people of the Fairy Tale world. They believed her to be wicked, and to kill anyone in her path. Although it turned out that she had no interest in taking over the world. She only had one goal and that was to free Mira. Personality She is described as being heartless and emotionless, as well as caring only for her beauty. She had never cared for Snow White, nor the citizens that were attacked by wolves. She showed no signs of fear when she was threatened by Malumclaw. As it turned out, she couldn’t feel any emotion. This was due to her heart being cut out and being turned into stone. She can only feel emotion whenever she touches her heart of stone. When she does touch the heart, she feels like when she was a young girl. She was absolutely miserable and lost all contact to her surroundings when Mira died in her arms. History Evly was born when a maiden visited a village and entered a house lived by two villagers. She didn’t say anything about why she was running, and gave birth to a little girl. The maiden died giving childbirth, and so the villagers adopted the baby and named her Evly. Evly was loved by all of the villagers, and she loved a poet named Mira. Mira would always recite poems to her all the time. They used to laugh together and hold each other in their arms. They were madly in love and were engaged. Then one day, an Enchantress named Ezmia entered the village. She claimed the maiden and her daughter belonged to her, and so she wanted Evly. She killed Evly’s caretakers, and took Evly to a hidden castle. The Enchantress wanted Evly to marry Prince White, the future king of the Northern Kingdom, and so Ezmia would control the kingdom through Evly. Evly didn’t want marry Prince White, for she loved Mira. Mira figured out where Evly was, and he sent letters to her all the time. Ezmia discovered these letters and imprisoned Mira inside a magic mirror. Evly was heartbroken so she created a poison, so strong that just by dropping a few drops of it on the ground; it killed plant life for miles. Evly dipped a knife into the poison, and stabbed Ezmia. Ezmia’s powers were drained, and so she ran into a forest and presumably perished. Evly then freed all of the prisoners of the Enchantress, including the man who would be her Huntsman. Unfortunately Evly couldn’t free Mira from the mirror. Evly travelled across the kingdoms, seeking help from every witch and fairy. None of them knew how to free Mira; the curse was just too strong. Evly was miserable, for she couldn’t physically be with Mira. Eventually she gets more than just heartbreak. She could hardly breathe, and she feared that if didn’t do anything about this pain, she will die. Evly met an old witch named Hagatha, who treated her heartbreak. Hagatha cut out Evly’s heart from her chest and turned it into stone. Only when she touches the heart of stone, Evly can feel pain and emotions. Evly figures that maybe as a Queen she would have the authority to free Mira. It was at this time that Prince White became king and was then married to a woman. The wife became pregnant, and so Evly decided to strike before the heir was born. Evly gave the king a love potion, and he was in love with Evly. Evly then poisoned the queen’s knitting needles; so that when she cuts herself, she would die. Eventually the wife would prick herself and died, although her hand maidens were able to save the child, Snow White was born. After that, Evly was married to King White, who died a few months later. With all the power in her, Evly was ready to set her plan in motion. Unfortunately Mira started forgetting everything, including his name and identity. This was due to being in the mirror for too long, and so the curse has been getting to his head. Evly was getting older and Mira couldn’t recognize her anymore. So she’s called for every beautician in the kingdom to make her beautiful. One day Snow White looked at the magic mirror and netball Mira. Mira now believed that Snow White was Evly, due to her beauty. Evly wanted Snow White dead. She ordered her Huntsman to kill Snow White, he ended up failing as Snow White ran to the woods. Evly decided to kill Snow White herself, by giving her a poison apple. Evly believed that if Snow White was dead, then Mira would come back to her. Unfortunately she was too late; Mira was gone. He was nothing more than a servant who answered to his Queen to her questions. Evly was still determined to find a way to free Mira from his prison. When Snow White was awakened by the spell of the poison apple, thanks to Prince Chandler Charming. Snow White became the new Queen of the Northern Kingdom. Everybody in the kingdoms heard of how many times did the Queen tried to kill Snow White, and so they wanted her dead. Snow White wouldn’t allow this, so she ordered her stepmother to be thrown into the dungeons. Evly was trapped in the dungeons for a long time. One day she was visited by her stepdaughter, Snow White. She wanted to ask her stepmother some questions. She had heard about the stories of Evly’s cruelty as well as her being a soulless monster who cared only for beauty and power. Evly wasn’t interested in Snow White’s curiosity. Evly learned from Snow White that her magic mirror was to be destroyed. Snow White told Evly that the whole world thinks of her as wicked and heartless, and all Snow White ever wanted was motherly love. Even after all the horrible times Evly treated Snow White, she still forgave her for all she’s done. Evly decided to tell Snow White her backstory on why she never loved her. When she was done, Snow White realized that Evly “couldn’t” love her at all. She decided to help free Evly; so she can complete her quest to free Mira. Evly took the magic mirror with her and left the dungeons. Evly was wanted by everybody in the kingdoms, she needed a place to hide. Fortunately she knew where to go; The Enchantress’s abandoned castle, where Evly was once a prisoner. Only a few people in the world even knew this place existed. While she was hiding, Evly found a possible solution to free Mira. It was a legendary spell called “The Wishing Spell”. It was a spell that could be granted by the user; when eight specific item and are united together. Evly knew this meant that she would have to go out in the world, so she called for her old friend, the Huntsman. The Huntsman came to her, and he felt awful for letting Snow White live; which caused Evly to lose her throne. The Huntsman brought his mute daughter, the Huntswoman so she will help him out with the Queen’s request. Evly asked her Magic Mirror to tell her what are the items for the Wishing Spell. The mirror listed the eight items, and a warning. The mirror told Evly that two siblings were also looking to obtain the Wishing Spell. He also mentioned that the Wishing Spell can only be used twice, and it has been used before, so there is only one more use out of it. The Queen grew concerned and angry that two kids were going to ruin her life long plan. So she’s told her minions to get the items, while she will deal with the brother and sister. Evly went into the Dwarf Forest. She visited an area covered in blood, feathers, and a green hat. She met the Big Bad Wolf Pack, who were the descendants of the original Big Bad Wolf. She talked to their leader, Malumclaw, and ordered him to find the twins. Malumclaw felt intimidated and he didn’t like it. He asked what would he get in return. Evly told him that, in exchange for the Bailey twins, she will give them their greatest desire, Queen Red Riding Hood. Malumclaw agreed. But the threatened her that if she fails to keep her promise, he will break her neck. Evly wasn’t scared at all, and she warned him that if he kept threatening her she will turn him and his pack into rugs. They parted ways after their pact. Evly needed someone to kidnap Queen Red. So she used her Magic Mirror to communicate and listen to the outside world. She heard Queen Red talk in her sleep. She said that she tricked Goldilocks into going into the house of the three bears; so that way, Red could have Jack all to herself. Evly then talked to Goldilocks about this information. Goldilocks was furious that Red made her get into this life of crime. She decided to kill Red, by throwing her into the thorn bush pit. Evly told the Huntswoman to kidnap Red before Goldilocks threw Red into the thorn bush pit. Eventually the Evil Queen had everything in her hands. Her Huntsman gave her a piece of Red Riding Hood’s basket, a Glass slipper, and some coffin gems. Her Huntswoman had successfully captured Queen Red. The Wolves had managed to bring her the twins, Goldilocks, and the rest of the Wishing Spell items. She learned that while the wolves tried kidnapping the Bailey twins, a large frog had escaped and ran for some help. Evly checked her magic mirror and learned that an army was coming to arrest her. The Queen told everyone to leave her alone; except for the Bailey twins. She placed nearly all of the Wishing Spell items together, all she needed to do was drop the fairy tear. Conner Bailey pushed he; which caused Evly to drop the year into the ground, and it evaporated. Evly was furious and knew she needed a fairy tear. She looked at her mirror of truth, and then saw Alex Bailey from the mirror of truth. She decided to tell the twins her tragic backstory and explain why she is considered evil by everybody in the world. When she was done with her story, she noticed Alex was tearing up from hearing such a sad story. Evly grabbed a vial, placed it under Alex’s cheek, collected her tears, and dropped it on the Wishing Spell items. The items glowed as the spell was activated. Evly finally had her quest completed, all she had to do was wish for Mira to be free from the mirror. She did just that, and an old Mira came out of the mirror. Mira was confused and wondered what was going around, he barely recognized Evly. Evly grabbed her heart of stone, and felt happy and felt love again. She went to Mira and reminded him who she was and told him what she had to go through to bring him back. Mira remembered Evly and smiled. Then he fell down to the ground and died. Evly, still holding on to the heart, was absolutely heartbroken. She was too late, Mira had spent too much time in the mirror. Evly sat hugged Mira’s body, begging him to come back to her. Eventually, the Northern Kingdom soldiers came to her castle and prepared to blow up the castle. Evly was unaware of her surroundings, all she focused on was Mira. The soldiers started shooting her castle, causing it to fall apart. Alex and Conner tried telling her to drop her heart and leave with them before they all perish. She still didn’t listen. A cannon ball landed near the magic mirror, the mirror swallowed Evly and Mira, and shattered into pieces. Alex and Conner checked to see if she was okay, all they saw was a heart of stone and pieces of glass. Legacy Everyone who worked for Evly had perished. The Bailey twins, Queen Red, and Goldilocks were rescued and were safe from harm. Queen Snow White told everybody about the tragic backstory of her stepmother. They all felt sorry for Evly. They decided to clear her of all charges. A year had passed since the events of “The Wishing Spell”. Evly’s former master, Ezmia had returned from her suppose death. When Evly stabbed Ezmia with the poison, it made Ezmia stronger and nearly unstoppable. The Bailey twins would return to Evly’s destroyed castle, they needed pieces of the magic mirror so they could build a wand to defeat the Enchantress. It turned out Evly never died when the mirror fell down in her, she was in another dimension. She could see through any mirror she wanted to see. Unfortunately she became cursed like Mira did before her, she couldn’t remember who she was or what she did. Evly saw the Bailey twins and kept asking them where was Mira. Conner and Alex tried their best to remind her who she was. When she recalled her life as “The Evil Queen”, she felt horrible for what she had done to free Mira. The twins forgave her, because she wouldn’t have done all of those horrible deeds if she had her heart. The twins told her about their quest to build a wand, they offered to use it to free Evly. Evly didn’t want to be free, for she believed she deserved this fate. Evly saw Ezmia across the kingdoms. She was shocked that her former master survived the poison and instead became stronger. The twins asked her what could be the Enchantress’s prized possession. Evly told them that the only thing she cared about was herself. The twins wanted more answers, but Evly forgot who she was and kept asking them where Mira was. The twins left her, knowing there was nothing they could do. Two years later, the kingdoms were conquered by the Masked man and his literature army. Froggy, a prince who was cursed into a frogman, was trapped in a magic mirror by his ex-lover, Morina. Evly, who had been cursed into looking like a little girl by this point, met Froggy and asked him who he was. Like Evly, Froggy couldn’t remember who he was. Evly told Froggy how to travel across the kingdoms by visually seeing any path he wanted. Together they walked across the mirror dimension. They stumbled across a woman, checking herself in the mirror. She tried her best to look beautiful. Evly went and talked to her to do her best to cheer her up. Evly encouraged the woman to stand up for herself and not care for what everyone has to say about her looks. The woman was happy and left, taking Evly’s advice to good use. Suddenly Evly was free from the mirror. Froggy figured that she was free because she had to “free” somebody else first. Evly turned back into a middle-aged woman and remembered who she was. She was ashamed by what she had done. She told Froggy what she did as the Evil Queen, still not forgiving herself. She was surprised she also had a regular human heart in her chest. This was due to Evly having a lifetime of sorrow, the mirror dimension gave Evly a second chance to start over. Evly believed she doesn’t deserve a second chance, but Froggy believed that this was the opportunity to redeem herself. Evly decided to leave and do her best to get on with life. She said goodbye to Froggy and wished him good luck to be free and find his friends. Trivia * Chris Colfer was obsessed with backstories, ever since he he saw “Wicked”. He knew by the time he made “The Wishing Spell”, the Evil Queen been portrayed in several pieces of media. He states his portrayal of the Evil Queen is his favorite. * Evly is the only Villain in the Land of Stories to be redeemed and not killed. Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper